lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Cleaning up
is an optional series of side missions featured in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Overview *The mission is given by Major Griboyedov, located at the Military barracks in eastern Countryside. *It features a player selected series of four Camp eliminations that take place in the eastern half of Countryside. *The missions must be taken sequentially. *Each task is asked for by the player, which allows time for repairs, restocking, loot dropping or any other business to be scheduled to suit the player. *It is unclear at this juncture if the mission set is repeatable or reverts to earlier segments if left for prolonged intervals by the player. *Considerable preplanning is advisable. See the Notes section below. *'N.B.' The equipment issued by the Major varies. If the vanilla game is being played then a Tunder S14 and suitable ammunition is given; the listed rewards below correspond to the PRM Modpack variant. Given armour seems to be identical across versions. Mission set #Kill the Fleshes (two packs) #Kill the Psy dog 'flock' #Kill the Chimera in the Road Tunnel #Destroy the Controller Cleaning up Part 1 *The major tasks the player with eliminating a herd of seven to ten Fleshes to the south and places a map marker to indicate their location. *He also provides the player with a Vepr-12 Molot shotgun and 45 rounds of 12x70 Buckshot. *''The player takes note of the extent of the minefield outside the checkpoint and avoids it.'' *Once the infestation is eliminated the major arbitrarily assigns a second fleshpack as a target objective to the north-west. This also contains seven to twelve flesh. *Eliminating the herds updates the mission in that the player gets a heads up to "Report to the major". *Note that with either fleshpack, the last opponent may attempt to run off to safety, but still needs to be eliminated. CleaningUp1.jpg|Mission issued (PRM Modpack variant) CleaningUp1a.jpg|Some words upon the mission.. CleaningUp1b.jpg|Where it's happening. CleaningUp1c.jpg|Some more detail on the first part of Part 1.. CleaningUp1d.jpg|Where the second part of Part 1 takes place.. CleaningUp1e.jpg|Problems may arise - "Where should I run to?" CleaningUp1f.jpg|Just jack the X-virus X-Virus antidote and get on with it.. CleaningUp1g.jpg|Make a sitrep afterwards. CleaningUp1h.jpg|Debriefing. Cleaning up Part 2 *The second part involves the elimination of around five Psy dogs from a location north of the Water Dam anomaly pit. *This will also end with a "Report about the progress" notification upon successful completion. *There is a useable anomaly that may assist the player locally. CleaningUp2.jpg|Mission issued with a bit of joke hardware (PRM Modpack variant) CleaningUp2b.jpg|A brief resume o the mission profile. CleaningUp2c.jpg|Where it's happening.. CleaningUp2e.jpg|More detail on where: CleaningUp2f.jpg|What to expect when you get there.. CleaningUp2g.jpg|Make another sitrep afterwards. CleaningUp2h.jpg|Payoff. Cleaning up Part 3 *The third part is a three-part submission to kill a Chimera at the Road Tunnel that divides the Countryside level into two halves. *The mission must be performed at night (after 22.00h) *For the purposes of the mission there will be no Bandits in the tunnel. *Completion triggers a "Report about the progress" notification, at which point the Chimera's mate will attack the player. *Reporting to the major concludes the mission. CleaningUp3.jpg|Misson being issued (PRM Modpack variant) CleaningUp3a.jpg|Get into the general area, wait until night for the Bandits to push off.. CleaningUp3b.jpg|Move in and shaft the objective here.. CleaningUp3b1.jpg|..And its mate.. CleaningUp3c.jpg|Return for debriefing.. CleaningUp3d.jpg|..And take your reward. Cleaning up Part 4 *The fourth and final part involves the eradication of a Controller and his retinue of mutants located west of the derelict bus where Bandits are known to spawn in earlier releases. *Completion again activates a "Report about the progress" heads up and shortly after this the Bandit spawn occurs near the bus. *The player may need to plan for additional bulletproofing for this skirmish if wearing lighter armour. *On reporting back to conclude the mission, payment is NOT received by the player as proceedings are interrupted by a significant mutant attack on the Military Checkpoint which takes precedence. CleaningUp4.jpg|Mission issuance (PRM Modpack variant) CleaningUp4a.jpg|Mission details. CleaningUp4b.jpg|Mission location.. CleaningUp4c.jpg|Conclusion of the overt phase.. there will be blowback for this... CleaningUp4d.jpg|Mission debrief pt1. CleaningUp4f.jpg|Mission conclusion with segue into Repel the mutants attack.. CleaningUp4g.jpg|Confirmation that you are not being paid any time soon - if at all.. Notes *With suitable rupture protection the player may complete ALL of these missions with a knife. *Luring the mutants into anomalies is somewhat problematic as this will need most instances to leave their gulags by a wide margin (this may be an option with the Psy dogs) *The level is hostile and has few easily reached Blowout shelters. Carrying some X-Virus antidote is advised. *While traveling by vehicle is quite possible, the chances for a mutant attack on the vehicle (whether parked or in motion) is also high. Traveling by foot may be tedious but can be enhanced by carrying the Purple beads on the belt. *The free UAZ Jeep should be moved by the player towards the east of the map or off it entirely if the player plans to use it at a later time. Trivia Gallery CleaningUp5.jpg|Final payoff after the controller is dead. (v1.4007 vanilla) Category:Side Missions